


零距离的恋爱

by Topsarah



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 宇霖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsarah/pseuds/Topsarah
Relationships: 爱情 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	零距离的恋爱

大量OOC  
加入了一点点杨孟霖撒娇的调味料  
和一点点施柏宇持久坚挺粗硬长的调味料  
如有雷同，那就好了

他们回到酒店，施柏宇将手里的食物放在放在茶几上，杨孟霖看着大得很夸张的床……这床睡五个人也没问题。  
“施柏宇，这床也太夸张了吧？”杨孟霖忍不住开口说。  
“2米4的床，要不然我怎么会订这间房？”施柏宇如实回答。  
杨孟霖话哽在咽喉，不知道要说什么回应这个厚脸皮的家伙。  
施柏宇拉开窗帘站在落地窗前眺望夜景。凌晨一点的夜景只剩下路面来往车辆、交通灯及路灯来点缀。灭灯的摩天轮在深夜里看起来像是个冰冷的巨物。  
有点可惜了。这么想着，嘴边多了一杯珍奶，他顺着珍奶望着去，杨孟霖已经吃着花枝丸。  
“谢谢。”施柏宇喝了一大口珍奶。  
“这里景色还不赖。”杨孟霖嘴里嚼着弹牙酸甜的花枝丸边观赏着夜景。  
施柏宇将茶几两边沙发朝向面对落地窗，然后让杨孟霖坐下来边吃边看夜景。而他则坐在旁边刷着Ins看看《想见你》的反响。  
“欸，吃鸡排吗？”杨孟霖用竹签从纸袋里戳了一块已经切好的鸡排。  
“啊~”施柏宇闭眼睛张开嘴等杨孟霖投喂。  
杨孟霖朝施柏宇翻白眼，将鸡排递到他的嘴边。

凌晨一点三十分  
杨孟霖填饱了肚子，将最后一颗珍珠吸进嘴里，满足地伸着懒腰从沙发站起来。  
施柏宇拉上窗帘，收拾吃完的包装袋，“你先洗。”  
“刚吃饱，消化一下。”杨孟霖坐在床边打开电视。  
“随你。”施柏宇收拾完放进垃圾桶。“那我先洗。”  
杨孟霖看了一眼施柏宇，施柏宇打开放在床边的书包，从里面取出内裤和睡衣。“这是你的。内裤新的。”施柏宇取出一套内裤睡衣放在杨孟霖旁边。  
“什么时候变得那么体贴？”杨孟霖瞄了一眼内裤——还是CK的。  
“废话，人是会成长的。”施柏宇骄傲的抬起下巴。  
“赶快去洗澡，废话那么多。”杨孟霖继续翻台找想看的节目。  
施柏宇笑着走进浴室。  
杨孟霖听到浴室关门的声音，确认地又看了看浴室门口，确保施柏宇不会出来，他才关上了电视。  
心脏跳得有点快啊，很久没做爱而已，又必要紧张吗？为了转移注意力，他拿起手机查看信息，点进相册选了欢欢喜喜的视频po在了Ins限动里。  
LINE即时传来消息：  
Patrick：可以帮我拿内裤睡衣进来吗？  
Yangnick：……  
Patrick：快洗完才发现……  
Yangnick：自己出来拿！  
Patrick：万一感冒了怎么办?  
Yangnick:活该  
过了五秒钟，浴室门打开了。  
施柏宇顶着还在滴水的头发围着浴巾从里面走出来，杨孟霖假装没看到他低头在刷手机。  
施柏宇解开浴巾，身上还有水珠的地方擦了擦，然后将浴巾放在电视柜上面，无视杨孟霖存在，开始慢条斯理地穿衣服。  
靠背！施柏宇再干嘛？！杨孟霖皱眉余光瞄到施柏宇慢慢穿衣服。  
“孟霖，孟霖。”施柏宇喊道。  
“唔？”杨孟霖依然低头看手机。  
“你不洗吗？”施柏宇问。  
“哦，好。”杨孟霖收起手机僵硬地转身拿睡衣的时候，还是不小心与施柏宇对视了。  
施柏宇只穿着一条CK灰色四角内裤正看着他，六块腹肌比起上次明显了。发现自己停留在他身上的目光有点久，杨孟霖回神拿起睡衣就进浴室里，并“砰”地一声关上门。  
施柏宇看着关上的门，又低头看掉落在脚边的黑色CK内裤，忍不住笑了。  
身体是诚实的，就刚刚不经意的一睹，脑海已经挥之不去了，下身也有了反应。杨孟霖的双手顺着水流从上而下摸着肌肤，然后在右手手心挤了一些沐浴露朝后穴探去。  
“要帮忙吗？”施柏宇忽然出现在淋浴间玻璃门前。  
“干三小！”杨孟霖吓了一跳，“干！你在干什么？！”被施柏宇看到自己在做扩张，他恼羞成怒瞪着施柏宇。  
“你刚刚忘记拿内裤了，好心帮你拿进来啊。”说完还将黑色内裤在他眼前晃了晃。“不过你真的很过分，竟然偷偷开始。”施柏宇边说边打开淋浴间玻璃门站在杨孟霖面前。  
“出去。”杨孟霖竖起中指，但还是不由得退后了一步。  
淋浴间不大，半裸的施柏宇站在杨孟霖面前，只要伸手就可以把他拽过来。不过看着杨孟霖竖起的中指，施柏宇说：“这个开场跟我想的有点不一样……”他前进三步将杨孟霖壁咚在浴室墙，“不过过程都会是一样的。”说完低头吻住了杨孟霖。  
施柏宇将偶像剧的台词和姿势完美得用在杨孟霖身上，原本杨孟霖还有些恼羞，被施柏宇这么一吻，好像现在生气也不太合适；于是回应着施柏宇的吻，双手攀着他的肩膀。  
淋浴室的花洒还一直开着热水，将两个人从头到尾淋了一遍，施柏宇的睡裤本来就松垮，水淋透睡裤就松松垮垮掉到脚裸，灰色内裤因水也染成了深灰色，但也遮不住他已经半勃起的阳具。  
刚认识的时候，两人做爱的节奏都由杨孟霖主导，什么时候前戏，什么时候插入，什么时候高潮，施柏宇都跟着杨孟霖的节奏。不知从何时开始，熟能生巧的小奶狗化身变成小狼犬，现在是杨孟霖被施柏宇牵着鼻子走。  
两人紧贴一起，双舌纠缠着，杨孟霖喜欢接吻，他微微抬起下巴将自己的舌头伸入施柏宇的嘴里，用舌尖稍用力舔着施柏宇舌头内侧，由里向外滑舔；施柏宇想用舌头抓住这灵活的舌头，三番五次都被杨孟霖故意躲开还在施柏宇嘴里肆意游走，惹急了施柏宇用手扣住杨孟霖的后脑勺，报复了一个结实的舌吻，吸吮着杨孟霖的舌头不让它动弹。  
吻得时间有些长，“哈嘁！”杨孟霖侧身捂嘴打个喷嚏。  
“对不起。”施柏宇责怪自己粗心让爱人着凉，立即关掉花洒，推开淋浴间玻璃门，从毛巾架上取下浴巾，围在杨孟霖肩膀上。  
“没事啦。”杨孟霖见施柏宇紧张的样子，赶紧安慰道。  
“先把衣服穿上。”施柏宇把内裤睡衣都递给杨孟霖。“出来房间换，我开暖气了。”  
杨孟霖被施柏宇推到床边，自己又进浴室取一条毛巾盖在杨孟霖头上开始擦起来。  
“……”杨孟霖双手捧着衣服，垂眼顺着施柏宇明显的六块腹肌往下延伸的腹毛瞄到深灰色内裤和勃起的阳具。  
施柏宇怕杨孟霖感冒还一直用毛巾帮他擦干头上的水，忽然手一空还没来得及想发生什么事情，屁股已经暴露在空气中，他低头看着杨孟霖正跪在他的两腿之间，修长白皙的手指握住他的阳具。  
“孟霖，你……你干——”施柏宇连句问话都没问完，杨孟霖就含住了，“靠……唔……”让他有些猝不及防。  
杨孟霖用湿濡的舌头舔湿他的柱身，舌尖勾描顶端的形状，双唇含住顶端用点力道吸吮着，随后“啵”的一声双唇离开的同时让施柏宇仰头重喘了一下。  
被舔得湿津津的阳具变得更加坚挺，杨孟霖双唇再次含住顶端从上往下含到一半柱身然后又回到顶端，施柏宇情不自禁双手摸着杨孟霖的头发，杨孟霖这时也抬眼望着施柏宇，深邃乌黑的双眸现在因为情欲染上了勾人的妩媚，勾得施柏宇心脏乱跳，视觉与感官双享受，施柏宇能感觉到自己的下身有发硬了几分。  
杨孟霖时而含着顶端，时而由上而下舔吮整根柱身，手也不忘揉捏他的阴囊，惹得施柏宇发出低喘的呻吟。见施柏宇那么享受，杨孟霖也已经渐渐有了感觉，他也一手握住自己的阳具上下套弄起来。  
施柏宇见状扶杨孟霖站起来，“不能浪费2米4的大床。”说完让杨孟霖躺在床上，自己在床边书包里取住一盒避孕套和一瓶润滑油。  
“我们今晚能用完半打吗？”施柏宇试探性问。  
“你是在问我，还是在问你自己？”杨孟霖大字型摊在大床上挑眉反问。  
“我是在征求你的意见。”施柏宇露出礼貌的笑容。  
“看你的本事啊。”杨孟霖挑衅下战书。  
施柏宇自信的笑着从12只装的避孕套盒里取出六只，顺带拿着润滑油上了床，俯身压在杨孟霖身上。  
从吻开始，杨孟霖双手覆上施柏宇后颈，与刚刚的吻又不一样，更多像是个喜欢做恶作剧的孩子，吸吮着施柏宇的双唇然后出其不意用牙齿不轻不重的力度咬了一下施柏宇；施柏宇好像早就知道杨孟霖会这样，也不介意一直保持笑容吻着杨孟霖的双唇，杨孟霖的眉骨，杨孟霖的耳朵，杨孟霖的下巴，杨孟霖的颈部，杨孟霖的锁骨。  
的确杨孟霖坚持健身有效果，手臂线条、胸肌线条、人鱼线都很明显了，摸起来虽然没有以前肉感，但别有一番性感的味道。  
施柏宇宽大的手掌覆在杨孟霖的胸肌拨弄揉捏奶头，奶头充血变硬之后，再用舌尖舔拨张嘴含住用力吮吸，发出口水啧啧啧的声音。“喜欢吗？”施柏宇抬眼看着眼神有些迷离的杨孟霖。  
杨孟霖清清嗓子企图找回一些理智，朝施柏宇翻了个白眼。  
施柏宇恋恋不舍离开了胸膛，一路吻着到了杨孟霖半勃起的阳具，他停住了动作能感觉到身下的人身体微微颤抖。他会心一笑直起身半跪在杨孟霖的两腿之间，然后双手举起杨孟霖的大腿，将他折叠成U字型，后穴朝上暴露在他眼前。  
杨孟霖对这个动作感到羞耻，还没来得及反抗，施柏宇已经低头用舌头开始舔后穴周围皱褶的地方，手上挤了点润滑油还不忘撸着杨孟霖的阳具。  
“唔……”杨孟霖就这么直视看到自己的后穴被施柏宇舔湿，同时能感觉到湿濡的舌头正在往里面钻，自己的阳具被施柏宇宽大带些茧手掌撸着，三重感官享受冲击着他，施柏宇很少会这样做，因为他不同意但是这次……算了。  
见后穴润滑的差不多，施柏宇伸出中指在杨孟霖眼前晃了晃，“扩张啰。”然后将中指探入后穴开始一浅一深抽插，久违的触感在杨孟霖身体里，让杨孟霖既怀念又需要消化。后穴敏感地一缩一缩，开始分泌肠液，过了一会儿，他就食指一并伸进去，两指在里面比刚刚出入要顺滑一点，也熟悉的在老地方找到那一凸起，他有意无意按压，惹得杨孟霖惹不住发出了喘息声，就是这喘息声让施柏宇去健身房都和杨孟霖错开时间，实在是让他会直接联想杨孟霖床上的样子。见两指扩张杨孟霖已经习惯了，接着就将无名指一并又探了进去，三指的扩张让杨孟霖和施柏宇的额头上开始出现小汗珠，杨孟霖是因为痛，施柏宇是因为硬的发痛。  
“好了…”杨孟霖小声说道。  
施柏宇点点头，撕开避孕套包装套在自己的阳具上，然后又在上面抹上润滑油。“开始咯。”  
杨孟霖点头，双腿分开夹住施柏宇的腰身。  
顶端缓缓插入，施柏宇一边留意杨孟霖的反应一边低头看着，“好紧…”哪怕是扩张后，甬道还是很紧。拍拍杨孟霖的腿，“孟霖，放松。”  
杨孟霖不管多久还是无法习惯施柏宇粗硬（？）阳具的探入，他企图放松身体，能感觉到施柏宇一点点撑开进入里面，滚烫的温度像是在里面四处点火。施柏宇进入了一半，然后慢慢摆动腰慢慢抽插。  
“嘶哈…哈……”杨孟霖的喘息声逐渐粗重，痛肯定是痛的，但是这种痛总是带着莫名的快感，渐渐这种快感会取代疼痛。施柏宇见杨孟霖蹙眉，俯身给杨孟霖一个缠绵的吻让他分散一点注意力，又将吻犯规落在他敏感的耳垂，下身的动作则是比刚才快了。  
杨孟霖双手攀着施柏宇的背部，承接像波浪式的快感，一波未平一波又起，还没消化耳朵传来的酥麻感，下身已经被施柏宇干得分泌比刚才多的肠液了。“唔…嘶啊…哈…”施柏宇在他耳边喘息着，“孟霖的里面好舒服…”  
“啪！”还没说完下流的情话，就被杨孟霖用力拍打背部作为惩罚。  
“干！好痛！”施柏宇直起身皱眉看着杨孟霖，“欸！我说得是真的！”他立刻报复按住杨孟霖的双腿，“难道不是吗？”每说一个字他就狠狠地撞进去，让杨孟霖猝不及防由喘息声变为呻吟声，见状施柏宇露出胜利的微笑。  
感觉是被粗鲁对待，反而让杨孟霖阳具变硬了，手想覆上自己的阳具就被施柏宇抢先一步握住，“孟霖，能操到你射吗？”  
不字还没说出口，施柏宇已经加快身下的速度，有肠液的润滑每次插入都能没入顶到最深处，水声噗呲噗呲和肉体啪啪啪碰撞声结合在一起，两人已经只有粗重的喘息声，施柏宇看着杨孟霖双手紧抓床单咬着唇迷离的双眼看着自己，就知道快要高潮了。杨孟霖知道自己被施柏宇操到快射了，感觉到快感像巨大的波浪快要到顶端的时候——感觉停止了，施柏宇抽了出来。  
施柏宇握住阳具就在一缩一张的诱人穴口转圈徘徊不急着插进去。杨孟霖管不了那么多，不等施柏宇提出要求，自己用双手撑开穴口，“快进来…不是说要操射我吗？”  
施柏宇看到这一幕真的可以用血脉喷张来形容，但他还是贪心地提出要求，“……叫宝贝。”  
“宝贝。”杨孟霖用鼻音撒娇道。（对不起傲娇的杨孟霖。）  
施柏宇简直觉得自己赚到了，将杨孟霖的双腿搭在自己的肩上，然后将自己的阳具再次深入，持续刚刚的快感节奏。杨孟霖再次紧紧抓住床单，承受施柏宇给予的巨大快感。“唔……要射…啊…哈…”杨孟霖仰头准备抵达高潮顶端，浓稠的精液射在了自己的腹肌上，射精使后穴紧紧收缩，施柏宇也低吼一声将精液射进了避孕套里。  
两人喘息着，施柏宇抽出来将避孕套取下来，下床扔进垃圾桶，然后拿了几张纸巾递给杨孟霖清洁。  
“热喔。”杨孟霖现在全身都是汗。  
“开冷气吧，调高一点就好。”施柏宇调整房间温度。  
杨孟霖拿手机看了一下时间，已经快凌晨三点了。  
“喝水吗？”施柏宇将酒店提供的矿泉水递给杨孟霖。  
“谢谢。”  
休息了几分钟，施柏宇重新上床躺在杨孟霖身边。他侧身看着在刷手既的杨孟霖。杨孟霖直接无视专心手机。  
施柏宇也不等杨孟霖，直接将头埋进杨孟霖的胸膛，开始种起草莓。  
“喂。”杨孟霖警告施柏宇。  
施柏宇也直接无视杨孟霖。  
“不要留…”杨孟霖被施柏宇堵住了嘴。  
两人唇齿都仔细尝了一遍，离开时银丝还连着。杨孟霖微喘息看着施柏宇，施柏宇宠溺地表情让杨孟霖心一紧，手覆上施柏宇棱角分明的脸，“施柏宇，有多爱我？”  
“孟霖，比你想象中的爱很多。”施柏宇吻着杨孟霖左手无名指的地方，“我知道现在讲早了一点，但我想以结婚为前提交往。”  
“噗。”杨孟霖忍不住笑出来，从未见过施柏宇那么真挚的表情。  
“笑屁啊！人家那么认真。”施柏宇有时觉得杨孟霖很混蛋，打断他深情表白的氛围。  
“嗯，考虑一下吧。”杨孟霖算是答应。  
施柏宇对这个答案不满意，“我要肯定答案。”  
“肯定答案？不行也属于肯定答案的一种啊。”杨孟霖故意逗他。  
“我要‘是’的答案啊。”施柏宇像巨型犬缠着杨孟霖不让杨孟霖动。  
“嗯，好。”杨孟霖说出心里的答案。  
施柏宇像是心里被填满了一样，开心地乱亲杨孟霖。  
“好了，穿衣服睡觉。”杨孟霖尽量让自己的语气假装什么事没发生过。  
他想起身却被施柏宇再次压在身下，“还有五次，不要想逃。”  
“啊，什么？有事吗？”杨孟霖装傻。  
“有事啊，干你。”施柏宇露出童叟无欺的笑容。  
杨孟霖就知道不能胡乱挑衅狮子座的胜负心。

End


End file.
